stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity
Dragon Ball Z vs Star Trek The Beginning of Infinity is a german crossover Fanfiction by SSJKamui which is a prequel to Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar and some earlier Fanfictions of SSJKamui. Main Characters *Rene Michael *Isabell I. *Kamui of the House of Vegeta *Siraika *Hiromi Secondary Characters *Dominic Lilienthal *Senta Lilienthal *Christian Ebbers *Ingo B. *Aydin G. *Fatih Uruk *Ibo *Rio Farell *Katsuki Tomino *Madoka Michael *Aralak Yagiyu *Aanima Yagiyu *Karala Yagiyu Episodes *Aktivitäten im Schatten der Geschichte(Activities in the Shadow of History) Some Buildings of the Tal Shiar become attaced by an unknown force and some people attac Isabell I. for an unknown reason.Rene Michael is told to investigate. At the end, Rene Michael becomes an Admiral *Times of Change and Times for the Search for luck A Ship of the Tal Shiar gets Kidnapped by a former member of the Tal Shiar and someone hacked into the computers of the Starfleet. Later , somebody steals the new experimental Arale Supercomputer *Bruderkrieg(War of Brothers) Rene Michael becomes the commander of the newly refitted USS Immanuel Kant to stop a Maquis Crew who has got a plan to attac cardassia. He doesn't want to do it , but he does ist, because he says it's his duty. *Gnosis Rene Michael and his family is invited to the wedding of the scientists Aralak Yagiyu and Aanima Yagiyu, but some unknown agents spy them and attac them later. Trivia *Some parts of the earlier episodes are influenced by the works of the psychologist http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfred_Adler Alfred Adler * The Episode Bruderkrieg is based on the ethical philosophy of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Immanuel_Kant Immanuel Kant and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Paul_Sartre Jean Paul Sartre * The Title of the last episode Gnosis is an allusion to the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gnosticism Gnosticism which plays an important role in this episode * In the Episode Gnosis, there is mentioned a law which allows to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Search_and_seizure Search and seizure brains who have a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brain-computer_interface Brain-computer interface via the internet to prevent crimes is an allusion to the fact that the german http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_Minister_of_the_Interior_%28Germany%29 Minister of the interior , http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolfgang_Sch%C3%A4uble Wolfgang Schaeuble wants to inact a law which allows to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Search_and_seizure Search and seizure computers via the internet to prevent crimes *In the last episode , Rene Michael mentions that on the earth , every child has to undergo a special http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radical_Behaviorism behavioristic ethical training. This idea is derived from the Book Walden Two by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B.F._Skinner B.F. Skinner, where a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walden_Two#Child_Rearing similar training is mentioned *In the last episode, during the discourse between Karala Yagiyu and her teacher, there are allusions to the philosophy of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Jacques_Rousseau Jean Jacques Rousseau, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_Nietzsche Friedrich Nietzsche, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Heidegger Martin Heidegger, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Bakunin Michael Bakunin, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karl_Marx Karl Marx, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georg_Wilhelm_Friedrich_Hegel Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Stirner Max Stirner *In the car of Senta Lilienthal, there is a sheet containing the sentence http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hell_is_other_people Hell is other people from the novel No Exit by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Paul_Sartre Jean Paul Sartre * In the last episode, Senta Lilienthal mentions that her husband Dominic Lilienthal worked 120 days on the space colony Sodom and that this time was painfull for him. This is an allusion to a novel by the french philosopher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marquis_de_Sade Donatien Alphonse de Sade. The term sadism is derived from the name of this philosopher. External Links http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/45e02da400000f8c06b003e8 Category:Fan_fiction